Gravity-Series (1): Tainted
by subseeker
Summary: "Who does not bow willingly…" Stephen breathed right into his ear, making him shudder involuntary as a tongue trailed along its shell. "… will be broken… Randal…" (SHANDY, slash/non-con, part 1 of the Gravity-Series)


Okay, this is Shandy and a first, dedicated to my Sunshine BrightAsNight :)

I stepped out of my comfort zone here and I hope it worked out :3

Warnings: slash, language and non-con sex.

* * *

The corridor was quiet and empty at this time. The time right between late at night and early morning… but maybe… the corridor was not as empty as it seemed. Blue eyes stared at a certain door for long minutes in which nothing happened, waiting, and then… the door opened. A big, blond man walked out, but turned around the very moment he stood in the lonely corridor, smiling fondly at the man who stepped up behind him, coming to stand in the doorway. The blond took a searching gaze around, looking if there was someone else. There was no one… at least no one he could see. Bringing a hand up to the others face, he cupped it and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to tempting lips and when he drew back, his fingers brushed down and over a bare chest.

He left. The man standing in the doorway gazed after him for a few seconds, before he sighed and stepped back into the room, closing the door quietly. The barely audible sound trailed off in the quietness of the corridor… chased by the sound of careful steps, coming from a hidden corner…

A knock at the door made Randy stop on his way to the bathroom and with a soft chuckle he returned to the door, rearranging the towel around his hips on the way and with a smile he opened the door.

"Maybe we should try a double-room next ti…" he said, the smile still on his lips as the door swung open.

The sentence was never finished. The door was practically catapulted right into his face by a hard push from outside. There was a cracking sound and a sharp pain in his nose, causing tears to shoot up to his eyes, blurring his vision, but the groan that wanted to escape his throat never left his mouth, getting stuck in his throat. Too surprised by he stumbled backwards into the room, almost falling in the process and before he had the merest chance to react, he felt strong hands grab his arms. He was hauled up and against the nearest wall face first.

The impact knocked the breath right out of him and for a long second he couldn't _breathe_, not even as his right arm was being twisted and pinned behind his back in an angle that made his shoulder scream in pain. Panicked he brought his free hand up, bracing it against the wall to push away, but it only caused the pain in his shoulder to flare, burning even brighter as a heavy weight pressed into his back, neatly pinning him harder against the wall. With a strangled groan he stilled, drawing precious air in pressed little gasps.

Randy tried to blink the tears from his eyes, tried to clear his blurred vision, but it was a vain attempt. There were only more tears, caused by the pain in his nose… and his shoulder and the way he stood there pinned against the wall and a hard body pressing against him made it difficult to breathe, but the surprise faded, gicing way to white-hot rage. He couldn't see his attacker. Whoever it was, that body pressing against him felt somehow familiar, but…

Hot breath. Fanning over the side of his face… making his skin crawl. And just as he wanted to start his next attempt to free himself from the painful hold and beat the man standing behind him to a pulp, it was a touch on his shoulder and something he saw from the corner of his eye that froze him to the spot.

A hand, smoothing over his shoulder, towards his own hand which was still braced against the wall. A… pale… hand. A wave of purest shock rolled through him as he realized _who_ the attacker was, causing his heart to pound hard in his chest.

"Stephen?" he pressed out through gritted teeth. "What the fuck, man?!"

The dark chuckle he received washed over him like freezing cold water. With a gasp he pulled his hand back, just as Stephen's settled over it. _Stephen_. Randy's mind raced as he tried to understand what was just happening and _why_. For a split second the pressure against him ceased and he felt the towel around his waist being ripped away, drawing a surprised grunt from his throat and before he could use the chance to break free, the pressure was back full force.

"Who does not bow willingly…" Stephen breathed right into his ear, making him shudder involuntary as a tongue trailed along its shell. "… will be broken… Randal…"

If possible Stephen moved in closer, the broad, clothed frame making him hyper-aware of his own nakedness. But it was a hardness pressing against his ass that was unleashing panic in him as he _understood_…

"Get the fuck off!" Randy growled seething, ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder as he pushed away from the wall with all might.

Without success.

Rolling his hips, causing the panic in Randy to burn brighter, Stephen purred: "Yer should save yer energy, Randy. Yer will need it…"

A hand on his hip, inching forwards…

"Take your hands off, you sick bastard!"

The words left Randy's lips as a roar as he threw hs head backwards. There was a sickening little sound as the back of his head collided with the other man's nose, followed by a pained groan. And suddenly he was free. The hand which was holding his arm tightly pinned behind his back let go as Stephen stumbled a few steps back, giving Randy enough room to spin around to deliver a punch. But his right arm was as heavy as lead and the pain in his shoulder was too bright. He was too slow.

Catching Randy's fist mid-air, Stephen closed his fingers around it in a crushing hold and twisted Randy's wrist in a painful angle in one swift but sharp motion, stopping the weak attempt of resistance. The next thing Randy knew was more pain, exploding in his belly as a knee connected hard with his mid-section. A breathless cry whooshed out through his lips as he doubled over, almost dislocating his shoulder at the weird angle his arm was still in as he failed to catch himself. Panting heavily, he held his free arm wrapped around his aching middle. His name was whispered.

The last thing he saw was blue eyes, dark with rage and something even darker and a raised fist, before his world went black.

x

Slowly he emerged from blackness, the impact of pain, pounding in his head and the dull, burning ache in his nose, his jaw and shoulder and the faint, tearing ache in his belly, ripped a low, stuttering groan from his throat. There was the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he wanted to swallow, but somehow it was too difficult. There was something in his mouth and although he pushed his tongue against it, it just wouldn't go away, and so he wanted to bring a hand down to take it away… but he couldn't. Something was holding his arms above his head. With another groan he opened his eyes, his gaze roaming while his dazed mind tried to understand what was going on. He was lying in a bed… naked, with a cloth in his mouth, tightly secured. Tilting his head a little, he found his hands tied to the bedposts. Weakly he tugged at the ties, without success. It only made the pain in his shoulder worse. Another groan crawled up his throat. The pain in his head was poundig mercilessly…

From the corner of his eye he noticed a movement. Turning his head carefully he… froze… as his eyes found Stephen, sitting on a chair with an eerie, disturbing expression on his face, dark, pondering. Alien. And then he remembered. For a long second his heart stopped beating as the panic returned… as he remembered what was going on… and his heart began to run, pounding hard against his chest and bringing a buzzing with that made the pain in his head even worse. His mind raced to find a way out of this, but he couldn't _think_.

Tilting his head a little to the side, Stephen stared at him for a few more seconds, before standing up to slowly walk over to him and that weird expression on his face, it never ceased. Randy felt himself unintentionally slipping towards him when mattress dipped under the extra weight as the Irish man perched on it, leaning in a bit. Randy tried to inch away, but he only slipped back.

"What did he tell yer tha yer let him fuck yer? Is he giving it to yer good? Huh, Randal? Does he make yer scream?" Stephen purred, breathing a dark little laughter as Randy turned his face away, staring at anything but Stephen. His eyes closed tightly as he felt the other man lick along the edge of his jaw. "Did he tell yer tha he loves yer?" Fingers, grabbing his jaw, forcing him to face the other man, but he kept his eyes closed. "Aah, I understand. But if he loves yer… then why does he have a girl? Huh? Why does he go back to her every time he was with yer?"

And Randy bit down the sharp sting the words caused, because Stephen had put his finger on a sore spot and it didn't take a hard push here to cause him pain.

"Look at me," the other man ordered him, the voice jumping from a purr to a growl.

Randy did _not_ open his eyes. The hard slap to his face only a blink later caused his head to whip around, made the pain in his head, in his face explode, but his shout of pain was muffled by the gag. New blood trickled from his nose down his throat.

"I told yer to look at me!"

But Randy still refused to open his eyes. He wouldn't give Stephen the satisfaction. The body at his side shifted a tad and once more fingers forced his head back around, once more there was warm breath on his face. Disgusting…

"If yer don't want me to go to yer _Johnny_ after I'm done here with yer and have some fun with him, yer should do what I say."

The words etched their way into his mind. His eyes… snapped open. Wide open. And the eyes staring him were dark in restraint anger. The smirk which was growing on the other man's lips made his insides churn and he could do nothing but shake his head slowly no. He knew his eyes were begging. He didn't care.

"Good boy, Randal," Stephen praised him, patting his cheek lightly. "It's a shame, yer know? He doesn't deserve yer love…" A finger, running down his cheek, his neck. "He doesn't really care for yer."

_Liar_, his mind screamed and probably his eyes did, too, because a sardonic expression washed over Stephen's face.

The finger moved further down, slowly wandering over his chest, along the hollow between his pecs and straight down to his belly button, brushing a circle around it and in a ridiculous attempt to get away from the unwanted touch, Randy sucked his bellyin and inched sidewards again. He didn't come far. A broad hand settled on his side and pulled him back in.

"But _I_ care for yer," Stephen murmured, bringing his hand back up to Randy's face to cup the sore jaw almost tenderly. "I always did." Softness in those eyes and… possessivness… but only a second later it was wiped away by black disappointment and anger as Stephen added sharply: "Yer never looked at me. But tha's over now."

With that Stephen got up from the bed, only standing there unmoving for a long moment with his back towards Randy, who used the chance to pull at the ropes which kept him tied to the headboard, but no matter how hard he pulled… he couldn't get his hands free, only caused the ropes to tighten around his wrists even more. He prayed… _prayed_ that John would come back any second. That he would be alarmed if Randy wouldn't open the door. He fucking prayed that John somehow felt that something was wrong and while he kept pulling at the ties, his eyes flicked over to the door. But nothing happened.

"Yer have always been the ultimate sin for me. Made to be owned," Stephen said just above a whisper, but still loud enough for Randy to hear and the odd melody lacing into it made him look back to the other man… only to see him slip out of his clothes.

In a last and desperate attempt to get his arms free, he yanked at the ties, the muscles of his chest and arms bulging, almost cramping under the effort, but just like before nothing happenend. Trying hard to keep his breathing under control, he watched as Stephen rolled his head, turned around slowly and climbed onto the bed, his thick cock jutting out proudly from between the massive, pale thighs. Biting down hard on the gag, Randy fought hard against the raging panic deep within him and willed defiance into his gaze as he glared at him, hoping he couldn't see behind that façade, tried to keep it up as Stephen moved in closer. Closer. And _closer_. Involutary he dug his heels into the mattress to back away from the man who had once been his friend, coming to half sit, half lie propped up against the pillows, as the headboard and the ties stopped his retreat. Helplessly he watched as Stephen straddled his middle, bringing his already leaking cock close to Randy's face.

"Do something stupid and yer will regret it for the rest of yer life," Stephen hissed, as he untied the gag.

Swallowing hard, Randy gritted his teeth, turning his face away from the digusting manhood, but fingers on his chin stopped him.

"Open yer mouth."

He glared up at the other man defiantly, refusing to obey the order. The fingers on his chin vanished, followed by a hard slap to his face. More blood in his throat, more blazing pain in his face. But he kept his mouth closed and the anger in those blue eyes above him, narrowed to slits, gave him as much satisfaction as it scared him.

"I said open yer mouth, bitch!"

Randy willed the shadow of a smile on his lips, one that was wiped away as another hard slap was delivered. A third. And a fourth, each of them hard enough to cause the pounding pain in his head to explode brighter every time, to bring him closer to a welcomed unconciousness. A long, low groan crawled up his throat as he prayed for that unconciousness to come soon. But it failed him. Fingers closed around his jaw, pressing the insides of his cheeks painfully against his teeth… forcing his mouth open.

A blink later Stephen's cock was shoved deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't and a consuming sickness curled up in his guts. Fingers closed around his nape to hold his head in place as the other man began to thrust his hips fast, fucking his face, and he was pressed deeper into the pillows as Stephen shifted, bracing a hand against the wall, while his hold on Randy's neck never ceased. Every thrust shoved the rock-hard member deep into Randy's hot cavern, making it hard to breathe at all, causing him to gag at every single time it hit the back of his throat, until his insides cramped and the lack of air dazed his mind. Distantly he heard Stephen's moans and grunts, the sounds slowly fading as unconciousness once more stretched its hands out for him.

But just as he wanted to dive into the peaceful nothing, Stephen pulled back. With a gasp Randy took a deep breath, drawing precious air into his burning lungs. Panting hard, he blinked, his gaze automatically fixing on the other man. Stephen had his hand closed around his own cock, pumping it fast, while his free hand once more closed around Randy's chin to make sure he kept looking at him.

With a grunt passing his lips, Stephen came, spurting thick drops of cum over Randy's chest… his face… the disgusting feeling of it tainting him forever. The angry blue eyes above him where hodded now and darkened with a raw lust and the still fully erected dick told him that this… wasn't over. As the hand on his face was taken off, he immediately turned his head to the side and this time it wasn't forced back around. His eyes closed tightly.

The weight on his middle vanished. Hands smoothed down his body almost tenderly as the other man moved further down the bed and those hands came to rest on his thighs, the other man's strong fingers kneading the thick muscles there, before digging into them to pull resisting legs apart. And suddenly the hands on his body were gone.

"Spread yer legs, bitch, or John will pay."

The growl clenched around Randy's heart in a cold grip, as did the tiny but dark laughter that reached his ears as he obeyed, spreading his legs reluctantly. Hot tears stung in his eyes and his throat burned from being abused, from held-back sobs and his hands clenched to fists as he fought to keep them from passing his lips.

He felt fingers wiping cum from his chest and then Stephen lifted one of his legs to hook it over a broad shoulder, manhandling him like a rag-doll as he pulled him further down the bed until he was lying flat on his back. He had barely enough time to brace himself as hands grabbed his hips… and a cock was buried deep in his ass with one forceful thrust, tearing the soft tissue of his silken tunnel as his body tensed up at the brutal intrusion.

Every fiber in Randy's body screamed, but what left his mouth was a strangled wail he couldn't force back down, the tortured little sound getting lost in Stephen's loud, victorious groan. And then the body above him stilled, staying buried in his quivering body. Unshed tears seeped into Randy's harsh panting as he desperately fought the pain… and not to break down.

"Relax. I want you to enjoy this," Stephen whispered and the absurdity of those words almost made Randy laugh, a sick and twisted little sound that got stuck in his throat.

After what felt like a little eternity his body surrendered. There was a breathed _good_. A soothing touch on his side, a featherlight kiss to his temple… and then, slowly, almost carefully Stephen began to move in him, his hand smoothing over the toned skin. Into his moans laced the harsh breaths Randy pressed through his gritted teeth at every aching thrust, going deeper into his tight heat as Stephen shifted, brought an arm under the small of Randy's back to lift him off the bed a bit. Speeding up the pace, Stephen angled his thrusts. The sharp breaths died away on Randy's lips, descending to a loud gasp at a wave of pleasure being set free as his sweet spot was hit.

"Yer like tha, huh?" Stephen breathed as he leaned in, his breath fleeting over Randy's face. "There's no need to hold back, Randy…"

A kiss to the corner of Randy's mouth. A tongue, running over his lips.

"Fuck you…" Randy wanted to hiss, but the words were weak as they left his mouth… weakened by the echoe of sweet lust that was still singing in him.

Cold disgust coiled up in his belly as he felt himself grow hard, his own body betraying him in the worst way by giving in to this.

"Don't think so, Randal," Stephen purred.

Hips were slamming against Randy's firm ass, the hard member pounding into him and hitting home mercilessly again and again, going faster, harder with every forceful movement and every stab on his prostate unleashed a new wave of hot, pulsating pleasure deep within him. The tightly closed grey eyes flew open, locking with those darkened blues hovering above him as Randy pulled hard at the ties to get away from this, while involuntary locking his free leg around the thick waist to push back against every thrust, torn between pleasure and disgust... shame… His mind was screaming to stop, while his body cried for more.

The arm around his waist left its place as Stephen brought his hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Randy's neglected and aching member in a firm grip, ripping a low, drawn-out groan from his throat as Stephen began to pump the hard flesh in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Randy's body had surrendered… and now his mind followed, shutting down… reducing him to nothing more than the lust which was coursing through him. Everything narrowed on the body moving against him, in him… on this burning hot skin on his, slick with sweat and every stab against his love bundle, creating jolts of electricity which spread throughout him. His chest was heaving due to the quick pants passing his lips, carrying whimpers, moans and weak, breathy sounds as the pleasure increased quickly under the relentless thrusts and the hot fingers around his cock, pushing him closer to his release.

Once more his gaze locked with Stephen's and the intensity in the other man's eyes was fueling the heat which was surging through him, curling up in his abdomen, between his legs and his hands gripped the headboard as he pushed back against Stephen as hard as he could as he felt the his balls tightening, telling him he was on the edge. And he let go.

His orgasm hit him hard, the hot current pulling him down into a tingling brightness that flooded him as he arched against the body above him, his leg tightening on the other man's waist. Throwing his head back into the pillow, he moaned loudly as his body spasmed, shaked by the waves which rolled through him... clenching around the hard cock that was still driving into him. A few hard, erratic thrusts later Stephen followed, a guttural groan falling from his lips as he kept pushing deep into Randy, shooting his cum into the clenching heat.

Slowly Randy emerged from the dull, buzzing aftermath. His legs slipped down to the mattress as he lay there, panting, trying hard to wipe the haze away which engulfed his mind and it was the heavy, suffocating weight of the body lying on him and the faint feeling of Stephen's cock, still twitching deep within him that brought him back to the crushing reality within a blink.

Closing his eyes tightly as shame etched deep, he turned his head to the side, away from Stephen who settled down beside him and it took the last bit of energy that was left in him not to break apart. He breathed. Somehow. Numbness flooded him, washed over his screaming mind. And he welcomed it. There was a faint touch on his cheek... and his side... soft and soothing... and he knew he should try to get away from that touch, but he didn't have the strength anymore. Exhaustion was tugging at him, pulling him down into a twilight between being concious yet not and he welcomed it. The touch though... it stayed.

Seconds? Minutes?

Eventually he felt the ties around his wrists being taken off. Pulling his arms down, he groaned at the pain that burned in his shoulder, but that turned into a stiffled sob as he wrapped his arms around himself and curled up on his side, trembling, screwing his eyes shut as tears of pain, humiliation and desperation finally fell.

"It doesn't have to be tha painful the next time, Randy," Stephen cooed as he ran his fingers along Randy's spine.

Swallowing hard on the bile rising in his throat, Randy crawled away from the other man, slowly, so very slowly. His whole body was inflamed with pain, making it hard to move at all. A quiet laughter from behind him was followed by the bouncing of the mattress and the soft rustling of clothes.

"I... I'll make you regret this," Randy rasped, somehow summoning the strength to make it sound menacingly.

Stephen snorted and walked around the bed to hunch beside him and involuntary he shied back as the Irish man braced his elbows on the mattress, leaning close. Amusement spread on Stephen's face.

"No, Randal, yer won't. Because yer are not gonna tell John that I fucked yer and I'm sure yer don't want _me_ to tell him. We both know he wouldn't want yer anymore now tha yer are... dirty..." The amusement became an intimidating grin and it was more a singing than a speaking as he said: "Yer are mine now..."

The grin dropped from Stephen's face as he reached out to touch Randy's trembling frame, as Randy once more shied away from the unwanted touch.

"I can make yer feel good, Randy," Stephen said then, his voice somehow strangely montone, frightening empty almost. "But if yer want it the hard way, I'm fine with it."

With that he got up and… left. Quietness fell over the room, heavy and suffocating. Curling up to a ball, Randy pressed his face into the pillow. The trembling subsided and the numbness returned… but he could still feel Stephen… and his sobs as he broke apart got lost in the cold reality Stephen had left behind…

* * *

**A review or two would be greatly appreciated :3**

**This one is continued in - Gravity-Series (2): Twisted**


End file.
